gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sadler
2-door pickup truck (GTA San Andreas) 4-door pickup truck (GTA V) |capacity = 2 (driver and passenger, GTA San Andreas) 4 (driver and three passengers, GTA V) |manufacturer = Vapid (HD Universe) |price = $35,000 (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Sandking XL Sandking SWB Contender |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Cavalcade (needles) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic (GTA San Andreas) Cavalcade (GTA V) |carcols = sadlshit }} ---- }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelsets = CARS_CONSTRUCTION CARS_OJ_RACE_ECO FREEWAY MECHANIC_CARS_LARGE OIL SALTON_CARS CONSTRUCTION_VANS |modelname = sadler (All games) sadler2 (GTA V; Snow variant) sadlshit (GTA SA; Beater variant) |handlingname = SADLER (All games) |textlabelname = SADLER (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (All games) (GTA V; Snow variant) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = Boat Trailer Trailer (small) |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_AutoShop_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_02 S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = Sadler Sadler2 |roadspawnlicense = Sadler Standard White - 80% White Plate 2 - 20% Sadler2 North Yankton Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Sadler is a pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design The overall design of the Sadler has focused around Ford's line of pickup trucks, appearing in GTA San Andreas as a two-door pickup truck and returning to GTA V as a four-door crew-cab pickup truck. In GTA V, elements such as the frontal fascia and rear lights from the Sadler are reused in the Sandking XL and Sandking SWB as well as the Liberator. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Sadler appears to be based on a , but the placement of the grille is similar to 1970s era pickup trucks. The Sadler is one of the lower class pickup trucks available in the game, and functions as a farm truck, resulting in it appearing more frequently in rural regions of San Andreas. Like certain pickup trucks in the game, the Sadler will come with loads on its truck bed, such as oil drums, Sprunk cans, or wooden crates. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Vapid Sadler features a linear theme and appears to be inspired by North American styling featured on the . It only comes in crew cab variants. The Sadler commonly functions as a trailer towing truck or a work truck. The front of this truck illustrates the linear theme of the truck's design; the most distinct feature of the front face is the large, chrome-edged rectangular grille. The manufacturer emblem is located centrally, above a chrome horizontal strip. The headlight units are adjacent to the grille and are rectangular in shape. Beneath the grille and headlight units is the front bumper, which protrudes from the front face more than the grille. The hood of the truck features an elevated area whose edges are formed by boundaries that run from a corner of the grille to the windshield (parallel to the body's edge). The sides of the truck further reinforce the linear design theme; being formed from a number of straight lines. The lower area of the body is elevated, with edges parallel to the base of the body. The truck features flared wheel arches to create a more muscular appearance. The main body line that splits the lower body from the upper body is entirely straight. The main body line runs from just above the top of the headlight units across to the rear face of the truck. Like the F250, the side windows of the truck feature a step near the . In the small stepped area, wing mirrors are mounted on a insert. The is also a linear formation and the roof features five small lights near the front. The rear windshield of the cab is split into three sections. Behind the cabin area, a roll bar may be fitted to the load bed. The truck features side steps which span the cabin area. The truck features industrial-style wheels, wrapped in medium profile tires. The rear of the truck completes the linear theme; having an entirely rectangular rear face. In between the main body line and elevated lower body area, the rear light units are placed. The rear light units are rectangular and placed on the corners of the body, they appear to be split into four sections. The rear bumpers at the base of the rear face protrude further than the elevated area. The Sadler has a rear tow hitch, which is able to tow several trailers: *Small utility trailer *Boat Trailer *Anti-Aircraft TrailerAs part of the Gunrunning update, enhanced version only. The Sadler can spawn with a number of extra components, none of which are available at Los Santos Customs: *Front brushguard, shared with the brushguard on the Bobcat XL. *Rear bed cover *Rear rollbar **Non-functional rollbar-mounted lights *Cab roof markers *Utility roof & bed rack Both the Sadler and the North Yankton "Snowy" Sadler share the same spawning colours. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Snow= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The truck's performance is the inversion of that of the Bobcat, with poor-to-moderate speed and acceleration, but superior handling, stability and off-roading capabilities due to its higher ground clearance. The engine model appears to be an inline-4 (4 cylinder), mounted transversely, similar to that of the Bobcat. GTA San Andreas Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sadler has average acceleration and a decent top speed. However, the truck's large turning radius is very wide, and needs a lot of braking to corner around sharp bends. This is made up for by the Sadler having great durability. The truck performs pretty well off-road due to a high ground clearance, and a torque loaded engine to haul its weight up steep hills. The Sadler is powered by, what the cover suggests, a V8, true to the badging that says it is a 5.4L V8. Said engine is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all wheel drive in a 1:4 ratio. The engine sound is of a diesel-type engine, similar to that of the Granger and its variants. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Sadler_GTAV_PlainVariant_FrontQuarterView.jpg|Sadler, plain version. Sadler_GTAV_BrushGuard_FrontQuarterView.jpg|Sadler, brush guard variant. Sadler_GTAV_CabLights_FrontQuarterView.jpg|Sadler, cab lights variant. Sadler_GTAV_BedCover_RearQuarterView.jpg|Sadler, bed cover variant. Rear quarter view. Sadler_GTAV_PlainRollbar_RearQuarterView.jpg|Sadler, plain rollbar variant. Rear quarter view. Sadler_GTAV_WorkmanRack_RearQuarterView.jpg|Sadler, workman rack variant. Rear quarter view. Sadler_GTAV_LightsRollbar_FrontQuarterView.jpg|Sadler, KC light rollbar variant. Sadler_GTAV_3_Varieties_in_traffic.jpg|Three varieties of the Sadler in traffic in GTA V. MissileTrailer-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|The Sadler in a promotional screenshot of the Gunrunning update, towing an Anti-Aircraft Trailer. Sadler-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Sadler on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Sadler-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sadler on Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Beater *Similar to the Glendale, there is also a damaged version of this truck in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - even when repaired, the panels remain damaged. On the front and back panels, there is no license plate. Its internal name is "SADLSHIT". Sadler-GTASA-beater-front.jpg|A "beater" Sadler in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Snow Variant Exclusively seen in the mission Bury the Hatchet, this variant bears an identical body design but is covered in snow and sports tire chains. The snow Sadler doesn't spawn with any of the original extra components such as the brushguard and roof rack. This variant can be obtained, but cannot be removed from the intimidate vicinity, as the mission requires the player to return to the Asea in order to progress through the mission. Sadler2-GTAV-front.png|A snow Sadler in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Tanker Commander - A full immune Sadler is parked at the gas station beside RS Haul. The player could take the vehicle, but before, you have to destroy Dilimore's gas station convenience store owners car, or they will crash their car into the fuel pumps, destroying the Sadler. *Farewell, My Love... - Catalina owns a gray Sadler that she uses to come to the race. *Are You Going to San Fierro? - A Sadler can be found, only during this mission, parked beside a fence next to the exit. It is explosion-proof, but is locked. *Ran Fa Li - When reaching the garage, a Sadler will begin to chase the player. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' ;Standard *In front of Helena Wankstein's Farm, dating her is not required. *Can be found next to the Trailer Park in El Quebrados, it constantly appears in a light green body color, which is a unique trait considering the Sadler cannot be modded at TransFender. *Spawns beside some houses in Flint Range. *Beside a house southeast of Fort Carson, Bone County, next to a Walton. *In rural areas, such as Flint County and Whetstone. *Parked near some buildings, east of Fallen Tree, Flint County. *One randomly spawns at The Panopticon. *Occasionally spawns near the hospital in Jefferson. *Occassionally spawns around the border of Idlewood and Ganton. ;Beater *Next to the house in Beacon Hill, sometimes a regular Sadler spawns instead. *Next to a house, north of the Cluckin' Bell restaurant in Tierra Robada. *Outside a cabin, north of Verdant Meadows. *Behind a gas station in Montgomery, Red County *Behind a large trailer in Hampton Barns *At the Whetstone Bridge, leading to Back O' Beyond, at the Whetstone side. *A red one can sometimes be found parked at Red County Truck Terminal in Blueberry. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sadler is one of the most common pick-up trucks in the game, and will frequently appear towing small trailers and the Boat Trailer. *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $35,000. *Very common across the entirety of Blaine County, particularly around Sandy Shores. *Commonly spawns on freeways. *Commonly spawns in Pillbox Hill. *Spawns in Two Hoots Falls in Tongva Valley, Los Santos County, San Andreas. *Can be found parked on the east-side of Dignity Village between a barn with a Towtruck in it and a house. A Surfer can also be found nearby. *Found parked near Lago Zancudo on the beach alongside a beater Surfer, after the Zancudo Bridge, just beside the end of the Fort Zancudo runway. Three camping tents, chairs and a sleeping bag are also nearby. cs3_06_strm_0.ymap: sadler, X:-2865.243 Y:3145.511 Z:11.60087, 0, -1 Scenarios The Sadler is part of vehiclemodelset "CARS_CONSTRUCTION" which commonly appears driving in and out of construction sites or parked around them. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As of the Gunrunning update, after requesting an Anti-Aircraft Trailer via the Interaction Menu, it spawns towed with a unique desert brown Sadler. This Sadler features off-road tires, front brush guard, KC light rollbar and tinted windows. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Sadler are: **''GTA San Andreas: ***Beater Sadler: K-DST. ***Standard Sadler: Radio X. **GTA V: Non-Stop-Pop FM. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *In many pre-release screenshots, Ryder's vehicle was a brown Sadler. In the final game, his vehicle is a brown Picador. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *As the vehicle is not capable of holding people in the rear, the vehicle is classed as a "Utility" vehicle rather than a "Van" vehicle. This is also partially due to the vehicle featuring a rear bed cover as an extra vehicle component. *The Sadler cannot be used in the car wash in both GTA V and GTA Online. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *If the beater Sadler's rear bumper is damaged and detaches, the license plate remains in place, floating. *In the PC version, regular Sadlers lack a sheen while the beater variant has one. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The front brakes appear to have clipped through the rims of the Sadler. **This error has been fixed in the enhanced version of the game. References }} Navigation }} de:Sadler es:Sadler fi:Sadler fr:Sadler pl:Sadler pt:Sadler ru:Sadler Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:SUTs Category:All wheel drive vehicles